


sharper than his smile

by teratoboii



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Kinktober, Knife Play, M/M, Trans Male Reader, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 18:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teratoboii/pseuds/teratoboii
Summary: Kinktober Day 2: Knife Play





	sharper than his smile

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gay & i have a danger kink. also i'm posting this at 7am after staying up all night, if you see any errors i missed let me know, i'll love you forever

Zevran’s hands are steady; it’s one of the many things that you love about him. Every movement he makes is precise- especially now, the cold metal of his dagger dragging against the delicate skin of your throat. Your arms are tied above your head, the blindfold leaving you feeling helpless. You know better, can feel Zevran’s eyes on you, watching for any discomfort, any change in your expression. Even as he presses the blade against your throat you know you’re safe, shivering at the sting of the sharp tip scratching along your chest. 

He traces it around your nipple, careful as you arch into the sensation, into the danger. You’re hard already, underwear soaked. You moan as the blade digs just slightly into your skin, enough to send pained pleasure scattering down your spine. Your mouth opens to beg, but you’re not sure what you what to beg for, instead just whine as the knife leaves a line of fire across your chest. No blood, not yet. Zevran’s taking his time, taking you apart with every intricate design the blade traces against your skin. The thrill as it passes over your throbbing pulse, stomach tightening when the elf laughs darkly.

You’re shivering, you realize belatedly, body wound so tightly that you jump when a hand settles low on your stomach. 

“Shh,” Zevran slips his fingers under your underwear, lightens the pressure of the blade as his fingers stroke your cock. Hips jerking into his touch, you whine, hands tightening into fists around the ropes binding your wrists. It’s a delicious tease, knife back to circling the tip around a nipple. It’s overwhelming, unable to focus on either the pleasure or the thrill of danger, instead lost between the two. 

The knife finds it’s way back to your stomach, tracing letters now that your frazzled brain can’t catch. I, O, V, Y, U- over and over until you’re dizzy. Zevran doesn’t stop stroking you, fingers trailing through your slick to ease the movements of his fingers against your cock. He pushes the hood back, strokes his thumb over the head. Your body jerks, and you choke on a moan as pain sears through you. Zevran’s hands pulled away, muttering a curse in Antivan, and you’d have half a mind to complain if not for the warmth trickling down your ribs. The blade had cut into you, deep enough to draw blood. You’re not ready for this to be over-

“Zev, please, I’ll take a potion just  _ please _ -”

“I wanted to make sure it wasn’t serious,” his voice softens, “it’s only fun if you don’t get  _ hurt, _ no?”

You’re about to say something snarky, something about  _ wanting _ to be hurt, when his hand slips back into your underwear, and the point of the knife finds the hollow of your throat. It forces you still, words dying on your tongue, whimpering as clever fingers drive you closer and closer to that edge. The danger is intoxicating, head swimming as you try to keep still, blade against your throat.

“Have I mentioned you’re beautiful like this?” His hand slides lower, sinking two fingers into your slick hole. He rocks them slowly, gaze so intense you can feel it through the blindfold. You know what’s going to happen- he’s going to take you apart piece by piece until you’re a messy, fucked out puddle. As he curls his fingers you gasp, try to fuck yourself on his fingers.

Goosebumps spread across your shoulders, the blade pressing tighter against your throat immediately, and you still under the silent command, heart racing and body aching. You’re in for a long night, Zevran beginning to trace the knife across your chest again, just as slow as the movements of the hand between your thighs. As you’re sent shivering into your first orgasm of the night your lover chuckles darkly above you.

“How much more do you have in you, my love? I want to keep you here all night~”

Yeah, you’re not going anywhere, gasping around a moan as he speeds the movements of his hand again, knife pressing just enough to leave a line of fire down your stomach. You’re certainly not going to complain.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are great! be a transphobe & i'll steal your teeth and one of your kneecaps!


End file.
